Happy Happy Birthday Mallow!
by iStrawburryPanda
Summary: Hey this is my first story so ignore the suckishness of it all okay? :D This story is about Clover surprising Mallow for her birthday by taking her on a surprise trip with their friends Shallot and Kale to a location that turns out to be "haunted." Yup
1. Chapter 1

**-*Chapter 1*-**

"Hmmm I wonder when Mallow will be here," thought Clover as she sat on her swing going back and forth slowly. Beside the swing her baggage was propped up against a tree.

"Hello Clove- KYAAA!!!" Mallow shouted tripping over a rock and spilling her bags everywhere.

"Mallow Are you alright!?!" Clover gasped helping Mallow up.

"Y-Yeah…I guess so," Mallow replied quietly while rubbing her nose and retrieving her scattered luggage.

"Well you'll feel much better because tonight is going to be _so_ much fun!" Clover smiled already picturing it in her mind.

"I-I hope so…What are we going to do exactly?" Mallow asked nervously knowing that Clover's idea of _fun _could be dangerous.

"Oh you'll see," Clover smiled deviously, "I'm going to make absolute sure that you'll have the best birthday ever!"

Mallow smiled. It was so like Clover to do this – make Mallow feel as though today was her day and everything they do should be a blast because of it. She just didn't expect that she wouldn't know what it is they were going to do…

"Hey Clover, Mallow," Kale said walking up to Clover's house with Shallot. Their arms full with their backpacks.

"Okay now we're ready to go right everyone?" Clover asked enthusiastically.

"Right!" Everyone replied in unison as they set off into the woods.

"Are we almost there, Clover?" Mallow asked as her, Clover, Shallot, and Kale hiked across a large open field. _Wherever there is_…,she thought.

"Yup, just beyond those trees," Clover pointed towards the end of the field which Mallow hoped was closer then it seemed.

"You're going to love it", Shallot said as he lingered towards the back where Mallow was.

"Yeah, I used to come here all the time when I was younger," Kale added smiling at Mallow over his shoulder while his side brushed up against Clover's.

Mallow nodded at them, shifting her bags hoping to get more comfortable.

"Hey do you need help?" Shallot offered his hand to Mallow but he was already carrying his own two bags so Mallow didn't want him to carry more.

"No," she replied with a smile, "I've got it."

"Well here we are!" Clover took a deep breath and put down her things.

Mallow looked around as they passed the line of trees into a cute little camping spot. To the left was a beautiful waterfall that spilled into a stout, fast moving stream. The only way across it was a wooden bridge that didn't look very sturdy but beyond that were some tables to eat at.

"We'll set up tent right there," Clover said pointing to the right as she and Kale pulled two small tents out of their backpacks. One for boys and one for girls Mallow assumed as she put down her bags and helped Clover set up the girl's tent.

"It's really beautiful here," Mallow said as she struggled with one of the beams.

"I knew you'd like it," Clover smiled and took the beam from Mallow putting it in the right place. "But you don't need to help me with the tent I've got it."

Mallow blushed knowing she was never really good at these types of things and took Clover up on her offer wandering over to the bridge where there was a good view of the sunset. She stuck her legs out between the wooden bars and watched the sun slowly vanish behind the mountains.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Shallot said as he sat beside Mallow on the bridge.

"Yeah…," Mallow replied thoughtfully as Clover and Kale joined them.

"What're you guys looking at?" Clover questioned as she sat.

"The sunset obviously," Kale said sitting next to her.

"Well I didn't notice it at first!" Clover said crossing her arms.

"How could you not notice it?" Kale prodded which started a "friendly" quarrel between the two.

"Hey calm down the sun is almost gone now," Shallot piped up causing them to settle down and watch for the last few minutes before the sun was completely concealed behind the mountains.


	2. Chapter 2

**-*Chapter 2*-**

The fire crackled and expanded in the fire pit as Kale threw more logs onto it.

"Oh no!" Mallow jumped as her marshmallow caught fire. Unsure of what to do she shook the stick around trying to extinguish the flames. Eventually it burned out and she let out a sigh of relief.

"You have to be careful Mallow," Clover giggled, "You have to watch marshmallows because they catch on fire easily."

"Okay," Mallow said concentrating hard on the marshmallow. But she couldn't be helped. Again she put it too far into the flames and it caught fire. "E-Eh? What!" she whipped the stick around furiously as they all laughed.

A few more burnt marshmallows later, Mallow finally caught the hang of it and everyone applauded.

"You know what we should do now?" Kale asked.

"What?" Clover questioned chewing on a marshmallow.

"We should tell _scary stories_," he said laughing maniacally.

"M-Maybe that's n-not a good idea…," Mallow stuttered nervously.

"Why are you scared?" Kale asked and Clover nudged him in his arm hard. "Ow I was just asking."

"N-No of course I'm not scared!" Mallow said laughing in a sort of panicky way and stroking one of her floppy ears like a teddy bear.

"Well then, let's begin…" Kale said pulling out a flashlight and pointing it to his face in an eerie manor. "It's said that years and years ago, in this exact camping spot, a small family of rabbits were enjoying themselves. One night, however, the young girl rabbit heard an eccentric song playing outside the tent near the waterfall. Intrigued by it she followed the music outside to find a ghostly white rabbit with strange colorful eyes sitting by the stream with her feet dangling in the fast moving water. 'Be careful!' the young girl rabbit had called but it was too late. The strange rabbit had already been swept up into the tide and was being washed away. Moving fast the young girl rabbit jumped into the water looking around everywhere for the peculiar ghostly figure but she wasn't to be found. Just seconds before the young rabbit was yanked completely under the water she saw on the shore the ghostly white rabbit with the colorful eyes smiling down at her… Sometimes people say they can still hear the young girl groaning…" Kale finished and switched off the flashlight.

"Whoa…good story Kale," Clover said, eyes wide.

"Y-Yeah i-it was gr-great…eheh…," Mallow stuttered shaking.

"That's the scariest story I've ever heard…" Shallot whispered staring at the stream dazed.

"I know. Well time to sleep!" Kale smiled completely unfazed by his horrifying story.


	3. Chapter 3

-*Chapter 3*-

"Mallow don't worry the story wasn't real," Clover smiled sympathetically as Mallow continued shaking in her sleeping bag.

"I know that, I'm alright," she smiled. "It just scared me a little that's all."

"I'll leave the light on okay?" Clover said as she lay down into her sleeping bag.

Mallow nodded and closed her eyes bracing herself for a restless sleep. But a little bit into the night Mallow heard a rustle outside the tent and her eyes shot open.

"Cl-Clover?" Mallow whispered shaking again.

Clover rolled over snoring silently.

"_Clover_?" Mallow whispered louder.

No response.

"Clover!" Mallow said and threw a pillow at her.

"Huh, what?!" Clover sat up quickly.

"Did that noise wake you up?" Mallow asked sheepishly poking her head out of her sleeping bag like a turtle.

"What noise?" Clover inquired rubbing her eyes.

"From outside…" Mallow sat up too and pointed to where the noise had come from just as it came again. "See!"

"Oh no what do you think it is?!" Clover asked eyes wide.

"Wh-What if it's that girl who dr-drowned in the stream…" Mallow asked just as the tent door unzipped.

"KYAAAA!!!!" Mallow and Clover screamed in synchronization and hugged each other but let go as soon as they saw who it was.

"Calm down you guys it's only us," Shallot said as he and Kale stepped in zipping the door back up.

"We heard a noise and thought it might be one of you but I guess not, you're alright?" Kale asked mostly to Clover as he and Shallot sat down across from them.

"Yeah we're fine…We heard it too…" Clover said nervously.

"Kale, that story you told us was fake, r-right?" Mallow asked just to make sure.

"Of course, I made it up to scare my brothers one time, it can't be real. Ghosts aren't real," Kale said and as if in response there was a groan from outside the tent and everyone held their breath.

Clover jumped as they heard more rustling nearer to the tent and as she did she hit flashlight turning it off. Everyone grabbed whoever was nearest to them and froze as they watched the tent door unzip slowly.

"Uhhhh why is it so dark in here you guys?" said the voice.

"Hickory? Hickory!" They called in unison and let out a long sigh of relief.

"You scared us to death, Hickory!" Clover said as she hit the light back on with her foot to reveal who they were holding onto.

Mallow and Shallot blushed as they looked at each other and slowly let go embarrassed, while Clover and Kale stared a while at each other neither really wanting to let go but they had to.

"W-Why did you come?" Mallow asked.

"Clover's mom asked me to check on you guys every so often to make sure you were alright. But while I was flying overhead I didn't pay attention to where I was going and hit into a tree. I hope I didn't scare you that much with all that groaning…," Hickory smiled guiltily.

"I'm just glad it's you and not a ghost…Even though the chances of you being a ghost are completely irrational," Shallot said fixing his glasses and Mallow nodded.

"Well I guess I'll go home now since you all seem okay…," Hickory said.

"What that's crazy, you're hurt and it's late and home is far and…," Clover rambled.

"Okay, okay I think he gets it," Kale scowled but his usual hard look seemed a bit more wavering this time.

"I guess if it's alright with all of you I could stay here…?" Hickory said in sort of a question.

"Yeah it's fine," they all agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

-*Chapter 4*-

Mallow yawned and looked next to her at Clover who was still asleep. She got up and left the tent quietly so she wouldn't disturb her.

Outside she saw Shallot on the other side of the stream picking some large red berries from a bush nearby. For some reason she felt glad to seem him and she crossed the bridge over to him to help him pick the berries.

"Hey," she said and smiled picking a few at once. "What are you doing?"

"Well I just thought I'd make you a birthday breakfast…," he replied quietly, blushing.

"Oh…," she wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry."

"No, no it's okay," he grinned.

"How about I help you and we can make breakfast for everyone?" Mallow grinned back.

"That would be great!" Shallot beamed, "I-I mean sure. Having two people cook will make it easier and faster…"

Mallow nodded as she brought the berries over to the table, Shallot following. They put one of the red berries on a leaf for each person then went for purple berries and blue berries.

"These berries are very healthy you know? They taste great too. They're used for many holiday dishes," he explained.

"You're very smart you know," Mallow said looking over at him.

"Thanks…," he said still concentrating on the berries, and then murmured more quietly, "Sometimes I say things just to impress certain people."

She smiled and blushed all at once then turned back to her work.

Once they were done and the table was set they walked over to the bridge, sticking their legs out once again.

"Hmm such a beautiful sunrise…," Mallow said and then giggled.

"What is it?" Shallot asked looking at her.

"Well I've seen the sunset _and _the sunrise now with you. Maybe we're together too much," she said jokingly and looked back at him.

"But I'm glad to be with you…," Shallot said and blushing he leaned toward her until his mouth rested on hers.

Mallow closed her eyes feeling butterflies in her stomach but it only seemed to last a moment because they heard a zipper being undone and they broke away.

For a moment Mallow and Shallot stared at each other feeling miles away but as Clover shuffled over Mallow broke their gaze to look up at Clover.

"Hello you two," she smiled and then noticed the breakfast, "Oh yum!"

Behind them Kale walked up yawning, "Good morning everyone. I smelled berries."

"Mallow and I made breakfast," Shallot said, still blushing as he and Mallow stood up and walked with Clover and Kale to the table, Hickory just waking and catching up behind, slower then the others because of his bandaged arm and leg.

"Well it smells good," Kale said as everyone sat.

"To Mallow," Clover toasted, raising a berry in the air.

"To Mallow!" The others agreed while Mallow smiled and giggled a little.

"Thanks everyone. Especially Clover, this has been one _great _birthday!" Mallow hugged Clover next to her.

"Now let's eat!" Hickory announced and they all dug in.

"This really has been great," Mallow said to Clover as they packed their things away, putting down the tent.

"Especially for you and Shallot…" she said quietly and smirked.

Mallow blushed and looked over at Clover, dropping her side of the tent. "How did you-"

"I could see you two when I was getting out of the tent, you two make a good couple. I just wish…" Clover began and stopped, looking up at the sky.

"You just wish what?" Mallow inquired curiously.

"Nothing…It's stupid," Clover said shaking her head and going back to taking down the tent.

"No, no tell me Clover," Mallow persisted touching Clover's arm to get her attention.

"I just wish it could be like that with Kale and me," she finally said quietly.

Mallow smiled, "You two would make a good couple too."

"Really?" Clover asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Plus I've seen how he looks at you. I think he likes you too."

"Hey are you girls almost ready?" Kale asked.

Mallow and Clover nodded and picked their bags up.

It was a great weekend for everyone and as they walked back home they knew that things had no doubt changed…for the better.

**The End!**


End file.
